Why Wait
by Anaya of Wolves
Summary: COMPLETE. Sequel to 'Why Him'. Why should Magnus wait? Why not just kill himself to rejoin? What does Alec have to say about that? Read inside to find out. Warning: Character Death and Slash!


This is a sequel to my one-shot entitled '_Why Him_'. This is about Magnus and his reason for staying alive even after Alec has died. This is set in my AU, and that means Alec has died in the second book…read the prequel to this to know why. This is set a couple of days later on, but before the third book…

**Jesus Luvs Everyone**: Sequel to '_Why Him_'. The song shown through is _Viva Forever_ by Spice Girls.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Mortal Instruments or Viva Forever!

* * *

In New York City, the city itself never slept, never laughed, and surely never cried. It could not feel, but the people inside of it could. One in particular felt the worse. In the warehouse district, a lonely warlock was crying. Crying for he had lost someone so close to him. Someone, who meant everything to this warlock and maybe even more than his own life, was gone. Giving his life for others, he had died a noble death. Music played softly in the background.

_Do you still remember  
__How we used to be  
__Feeling together, believe in whatever  
__My love has said to me  
__Both of us were dreamers  
__Young love in the sun  
__Felt like my saviour, my spirit I gave ya  
__We'd only just begun _

He sat at the bar that was in his large warehouse/house. Arms propped up, his was sobbing into his hands. Alec had died. He had left the world without him. His funeral was a couple of days ago, and Magnus had went, said his words, and left. He slowly lifted his head out of his hands, and his long fingers were dragging down his face. He looked across the bar and into the mirror facing him. His golden cat eyes were remarkable pinkish, and tears streamed down his face. Magnus sniffed; then anger flared through him. He growled and, with a flick of his right hand, lashed a spell out at the mirror, shattering it. The anger died. He let out another sob and cradled his face into his hands.

_Why? Why? Why?_ He thought over and over inside of his head. That question plagued him since Alec's death. So many 'Why?'s.

_Hasta Manana,  
__Always be mine _

_Viva forever, I'll be waiting  
__Everlasting, like the sun  
__Live forever,  
__For the moment  
__Ever searching for the one _

Magnus once again lifted his head out of his hands and looked down at the floor behind the bar. Mirrors shards laid scattered everywhere. He blankly stared at them, while his mind began more questions and possible answers.

_Why should I wait here on Earth? Maybe I should end my life, so I can rejoin with Alec in the afterlife. _He thought about that idea over and over.

_Yes I still remember,  
__Every whispered word  
__The touch of your skin, giving life from within  
__Like a love song that I'd heard  
__Slipping through our fingers,  
__Like the sands of time  
__Promises made, every memory saved  
__Has reflections in my mind _

He then shook his head.

_No, Alec probably went to…what do they call it…Heaven. _He looked down at his hands. _I am part demon, probably couldn't even get in._ Magnus sighed.

_Hasta Manana,  
__Always be mine _

_Viva forever, I'll be waiting  
__Everlasting, like the sun  
__Live forever,  
__For the moment  
__Ever searching for the one _

Then an image flashed in his mind. It was Alec with white angel wings, smiling at him from on top the clouds. Tears pooled in his eyes and felled.

"Alec…why did you have to go? Why should I have to wait here?" Magnus muttered. He buried his head into his hands once again. Sobbing was louder now.

_Back where I belong now,  
__Was it just a dream  
__Feelings unfold, they will never be sold  
__And the secret's safe with me _

While sobbing, Magnus felt something or someone touched his shoulder. He opened his eyes and lifted his head up. He turned around and gasped. There standing was Alec, with white angel wings sprouting from his back.

"Al...ec…"

Winged Alec smiled. Then, by an unknown source, Magnus jumped up and hugged the angel of his lover. He didn't pass through Alec. Alec, in turn, returned the hug. Magnus wept, while burying his head on the side of Alec's neck.

_Hasta Manana,  
__Always be mine _

_Viva forever, I'll be waiting  
__Everlasting, like the sun  
__Live forever,  
__For the moment  
__Ever searching for the one _

"Why Alec? Why did you leave me?" Magnus, while crying and hugging Alec, asked the dead boy. Alec didn't reply right off the bat, but then he replied the warlock.

"I had to help my family and friends. I am so sorry Magnus." Then they slowly broke the embrace. Magnus stared at the angel, and Alec stared back at the warlock.

_Viva forever, I'll be waiting  
__Everlasting, like the sun  
__Live forever,  
__For the moment  
__Ever searching for the one_

_Viva forever, I'll be waiting  
__Everlasting, like the sun  
__Live forever,  
__For the moment  
__Ever searching for the one _

"Magnus…promise me that you will not end your life…you should live till your times comes" Alec said to him while wearing a solemn face.

"But Alec, I want to be with you…" Magnus replied, tears beginning to sting his eyes again. Alec smiled.

"Don't worry Magnus…I will wait, as must you…but when time comes, we will be together at the end…"

"Alec…"

Alec smiled and said, "Goodbye Magnus…" Then the angel disappeared in a flash of white light. Magnus shielded his eyes with his hands, and then removed them once the light was gone. Magnus stared at the spot where his lover once was. The song playing in the back ground seemed to be sounder now.

_Viva forever, I'll be waiting  
__Everlasting, like the sun  
__Live forever,  
__For the moment  
__Ever searching for the one_

He would wait till it was his time. Till he could rejoin with Alec. Till then, he would follow his lover's advice. To live his life, not end it.

* * *

Sad, I know, but I got the idea a couple of days ago when I heard this song…and it just clicked!

REVIEW!  
PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!


End file.
